


heart and soul

by marmolita



Series: Devotion [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Almost Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Breathplay, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Collars, Come Eating, Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom!Noctis, Dom/sub, Growing Up Together, Hand Feeding, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon, Romance, Rough Sex, Service Submission, Sub!Ignis, Sub!Prompto, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, arranged collaring?, switch!Gladio, underage meaning Noct is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: In the olden days, the king's retainers wore finely-crafted collars befitting their station.  While simple leather bands were common among the masses, a retainer's collar was likely to be gold or silver, engraved with the royal crest and encrusted with jewels.  Despite their beauty, they were still collars, with a ring to attach a leash and an engraved tag.  Over time, the collars grew thinner, then as society shifted and changed, became symbolic in nature.Symbolic, like the tiny black skull on a silver chain that Noctis is pointing to.  "I like that one," he says brightly.  "What do you think, Ignis?"





	heart and soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mushydesserts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushydesserts/gifts).



> Well, mushydesserts, I started off with your first two prompts and then combined them together and then somehow it was 9k words of D/s-verse later. I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Warnings: there's consensual sex where Noctis is 17, and Ignis refers to losing his own virginity at age 17. All the sex & kink is fully consensual. Refer to the tags above for various kinks. And in case it needs to be said, the breathplay/choking in this is not a how-to guide, please be safe at home folks!

In the olden days, the king's retainers wore finely-crafted collars befitting their station. While simple leather bands were common among the masses, a retainer's collar was likely to be gold or silver, engraved with the royal crest and encrusted with jewels. Despite their beauty, they were still collars, with a ring to attach a leash and an engraved tag. Over time, the collars grew thinner, then as society shifted and changed, became symbolic in nature.

Symbolic, like the tiny black skull on a silver chain that Noctis is pointing to. "I like that one," he says brightly. "What do you think, Ignis?"

"Yes," Ignis agrees, heart beating fast, "I think that will be perfect."

*

The collaring ceremony is a formal affair. It's also symbolic, as at twelve years old, nobody can tell for certain whether Ignis is even a sub. He approaches the crystal slowly, trying not to let his nerves show. Noctis beams at him, which gives Ignis the courage he needs to hold his head high. This ceremony is for him to formally devote his life to the service of the crown, and of Noctis in particular, and it's something he's been looking forward to ever since he first joined Noctis in Insomnia.

He reaches the crystal, and sinks smoothly to his knees in front of his prince. "Ignis Scientia," Noctis says, his high, young voice carrying through the hall, "do you devote yourself to my service?"

"I swear upon the crystal and upon my life," Ignis says, voice trembling despite the hundreds of times he's recited this oath in practice, "to stand with you, and to serve you, providing guidance and wisdom to the best of my ability."

Noctis leans down slightly to fasten the necklace around Ignis's neck. The weight of the skull hits his sternum, but he doesn't feel weighed down. He feels light, like his heart could float out of his body. "Then let this collar be proof to all that you are mine," Noctis says, resting his hand on Ignis's shoulder. The audience erupts in applause, and Ignis rises to his feet.

Noct's hand slides down to squeeze his own, warm and comforting, before the well-wishers come to congratulate them.

Later, at the celebratory banquet, Noctis leans in and whispers to him, "It almost feels like we just got married."

"In some sense, we did," he replies. "I'm yours, Your Highness, for the rest of my life."

Noctis hums happily around a mouthful of cake. "Then you'll come up to the roof with me tonight?"

"You know we're not supposed to sneak out like that." Ignis tries to be firm, but Noctis gives him a sad look as he reaches over to flip the skull on Ignis's necklace so it's facing the right direction. ". . . alright. But you have to get all your homework done first."

Noctis grins, and Ignis touches his necklace and smiles back.

*

"I was thinking maybe a coeurl or an eagle," Gladio says, pointing out the example drawings to Noctis. "There are these big ones that cover your whole back and arms, you know? Or I could get a smaller one."

"Big is good," Noctis says, tracing the eagle artwork with his fingers. "I like the eagle. The feathers go all the way down the arms, and with the part over your shoulders, it'll show even with most of your clothes."

Gladio cocks an eyebrow at him. "What difference does that make?"

Noctis meets his eyes for a moment, then looks away. A flush starts to show high on his cheeks. "I just . . . want people to see it. I want people to know."

Laughing, Gladio says, "Oh, they'll know, alright."

*

It's one in the morning and Noctis should have been in bed hours ago. Ignis should have been in bed hours ago too, for that matter, but instead he's sitting on the roof above Noct's room, flashlight aimed at his astronomy book. "I think it's supposed to be passing through Bahamut's Wings," he says, switching off the flashlight and looking up to the sky to locate the constellation.

"There, right?" Noctis points to the left. "I think I can see it -- one of the stars looks like it's moving."

Ignis peers into the dark sky, seeking the path of the comet. "Yes, I believe you're right. If we had a telescope you could see the tail."

They watch the stars in silence, tracking the comet as it moves across the sky. After a while, Noctis lets out a long yawn and rubs his eyes.

"Time to turn in," Ignis says, "I've kept you up far too late tonight."

Noctis only smiles at him. "I'm the one who wanted to see the comet. You've got early classes tomorrow, I should be apologizing to you."

"There's really no need."

"Still," Noctis says as they stand up. Ignis is about to turn to climb back down through the window when he's stopped by a hand on his shoulder and the soft press of lips on his cheek. "Thanks," Noctis whispers.

Ignis will be tired in the morning, barely able to stay awake in class, but his prince's unguarded affection makes it all worthwhile.

*

The fête for Noct's fourteenth birthday is a grand affair. Insomnia's elite rub elbows with dignitaries from throughout Lucis in a gilded ballroom lit by a thousand sparkling lights, but Gladio can't help noticing that Noctis looks like he'd rather be anywhere but here. He's polite enough, greeting politicians and diplomats and important city council members, but when nobody's looking he frowns and stares blankly at the wall.

"You okay?" Gladio asks during one of these moments.

Noctis glances at him in surprise, and says, "Yeah, fine, just . . . bored, I guess."

"Well, better get with the program, since Lady Ardrus is headed this way and she's got her daughter with her."

Noctis groans, but he puts on his game face. Lady Ardrus is always overly familiar with everyone, but her daughter is just about Noct's age and she's been pushing hard for a more _personal_ connection to the Caelum line.

"Happy birthday, Your Highness!" Lady Ardrus says, sweeping towards them with a polite curtsy. Her daughter repeats the felicitation more quietly, looking at Noctis through her lashes. Gladio tries not to laugh. "My, my, you are growing up to be quite the handsome prince."

"Uh . . . thank you, Lady Ardrus."

"I'm sure Estelle here thinks the same, don't you dear?"

The poor girl blushes, glancing quickly between Noctis and Gladio before looking down again and murmuring, "Very handsome," almost too quietly to be heard.

Ardrus's attention turns to Gladio, and she looks him over slowly. He doesn't squirm under her attention -- it's hardly the first time he's been looked at that way since he started to fill out a couple years back, but he can feel Noctis tensing beside him. "Gladiolus Amicitia," she says, drawing out his name. "Your shoulders grow broader every time we meet." He inclines his head, but says nothing. His place right now is to be Noct's guard, not to rub elbows with the other nobles. She reaches out to lay a hand on his chest, and Gladio braces himself for an uncomfortable confrontation, but to his surprise Noctis knocks her hand away.

"Excuse me, Lady," he says, "but I'm sure you know that Gladio is _my_ shield." There's a note in Noct's voice that makes Gladio's skin prickle where it's still tender from the latest addition to his tattoo. "He's on duty, and he's not to be trifled with."

"Apologies," Ardrus says, though she's clearly not as sorry as she ought to be. Estelle is looking at Noctis with awe. "We only meant to express our well-wishes, Your Highness." She takes her leave, dragging her daughter with her, and Noctis sighs, then suddenly blushes as he realizes what he's done.

"Protecting the protector?" Gladio asks, nudging Noctis with his elbow.

Noctis frowns and crosses his arms. "Well, you _are_ mine, aren't you?"

Gladio huffs out a laugh. "Of course I am."

*

Ignis gives Noctis a telescope for his fourteenth birthday, saving his present until after the party. It's been a while since they've been stargazing, between Noct's school and training and Ignis's responsibilities, but Noct's eyes light up when he sees it and he insists they take it up to the roof immediately.

They don't have to sneak out these days; Noctis is old enough to be allowed on the roof, as long as he's not alone. "Ignis, you have to take a look. You can see the whole galaxy from here."

"Hardly the whole thing when we're in the middle of it," Ignis says, but he looks all the same. It's beautiful, really. The telescope cuts through the city lights and reveals the shimmering universe of stars beyond.

They take turns looking through the telescope for a while, then Noctis lays down to stare up at the sky and Ignis reclines on his elbows at his side.

"Ignis, do you ever . . ."

"Yes?"

"Do you ever wish you weren't collared to me?"

Ignis blinks in surprise. Noctis is still staring at the sky, expression unreadable. "Never. What makes you ask?"

"I just mean . . . you should be able to do what you want, with whoever you want to do it with. I don't want you to have to . . ."

"To what?"

". . . to save yourself for me," Noctis finally finishes.

"Oh." He ponders Noctis's statement, giving it the weighty thought it deserves. Ignis is sixteen years old and he'd be lying if he said he didn't think about romance or sex. Still, while he's been idly attracted to any number of people, the only real fantasies he's ever had are of an ambiguous future, where Noctis is older and decides he wants more than just friendship. "What brought this on?"

"Just something that happened at the party with Gladio. I chased someone off, then I thought . . . maybe I shouldn't. Maybe that's selfish. You and him are older, you're-- you're probably ready for . . . things." Noctis gestures vaguely. "You shouldn't wait for me. You might not even want me. Maybe we won't be compatible, or--"

"Noct," Ignis says, cutting him off, "I really don't think you have to worry about whether or not we're compatible. I'll still be yours, and so will Gladio, even if it's not like that." Noctis looks up and meets his eyes, then his gaze falls to the skull hanging at Ignis's throat. "Besides," he adds, a little hesitantly, "you might find that you'd rather have someone else in any case."

Noctis laughs. "Who else could there be?" he jokes, though Ignis knows that Noctis keeps to himself at school and hasn't shown much interest in teenage romance. "The only other person for me is Luna, and she's a thousand miles away." Sitting up, Noctis looks at Ignis seriously and says, "Don't wait for me, Ignis. Tell Gladio too. You can-- you can be with anyone you want to be with, and so can he. Just . . . " He pulls his legs up, circling his arms around them diffidently. "Just don't leave me for them."

"Never," Ignis promises.

*

Prompto becomes friends with Noctis when he's fifteen years old, but he's been watching the prince from afar for years. He's seen Noctis on TV, standing next to his father at state functions, their bonded retainers an appropriate two steps behind. He can't help asking, when they've become close enough for it not to be wildly inappropriate, "So what's it like to be a dom to two people?"

Noctis only laughs, a surprised chuckle, and says, "It's not like anything. I'm only fifteen, it's not like we _do_ anything, if that's what you're thinking. Besides, I don't even know if they're subs. We never really talk about it."

Prompto raises an eyebrow. "Sure, buddy," he says. He doesn't know Gladio at all, but he's familiar with Ignis, and the way Ignis looks so satisfied when Noctis compliments his cooking or thanks him for giving him a ride tells a story by itself.

"What about you? You think you've figured out if you're a dom or a sub?"

"Uhh . . . " Prompto shrugs, blushing a little. "I dunno. I don't think I'd want to do anything too extreme either way. How about you?"

Noctis raises an eyebrow at him. "Kings are doms. Gotta be strong to lead the people, or whatever."

"That doesn't really answer the question, does it." Prompto is probably pushing where he shouldn't be, based on the look on Noctis's face, but his curiosity gets the better of him.

"I like knowing that Ignis and Gladio are mine," he says eventually. "Even if we're not-- doing stuff." He avoids Prompto's gaze as he adds, "I like that everyone can see their collars."

"If you haven't thought about it past that it's okay, dude. I don't know what I want either." The bell rings and Prompto shoulders his bag. "Arcade after school today?"

Noctis grins. "Sure."

*

Noctis moves out of the Citadel shortly before his sixteenth birthday. Things have been strained with his father, and Noctis seems to cope by withdrawing from his oldest friends, avoiding anything to do with his position, and lashing out at everyone. Ignis bears the brunt of his bad moods and is sometimes the cause of them as he struggles to get Noctis to dedicate himself to preparing to be king.

It's frustrating all around. Ignis sees hints sometimes of the great king that Noctis could be, but that Noctis is eclipsed by the Noctis who shuts down whenever anyone talks about his future. It's a phase, he tells himself as he hangs his head over the steering wheel of his car, gathering himself to drive back home. Teenage boys act out, they cause trouble, they push their boundaries. Ignis sighs and leans back in his seat, his hand coming up to toy with his necklace in a nervous habit. It's hard to be with Noctis when he doesn't get the rewards he's come to associate with his service. Lately, there's only been muttered thanks, quiet nods, and maybe, if he's lucky, a tiny smile.

It's not until King Regis starts to need a cane and the frustration boils over that Ignis realizes Noctis isn't just being contrary. "I don't want to hear about when I become king," Noctis shouts, "because me being king means my dad will be dead!" and Ignis realizes he's been so focused on the specifics of Noctis's education and daily minutiae that he's failed to notice how much Noctis is hurting.

He makes him pastries as an apology, which Noctis quietly accepts. After that, the soft smiles start to return, the casual intimacy, the cheeky grins and bad puns. Noctis stops avoiding responsibility and focuses harder on his studies with Ignis as his partner, not his overseer. If sometimes Ignis finds his mind wandering when he watches Noctis working, his eyes lingering on the bow of Noct's pursed lips, it's only to be expected. Noctis is growing into a startlingly handsome young man, and Ignis has been looking forward to this for a very long time.

*

Gladio has a string of girlfriends. They're all very pretty and they're all very submissive. It's not a secret, but he doesn't bring them along when he hangs out with Noctis.

Still, it's not like Noctis never sees them. He comes by Gladio's place to blow off some steam training one day, with only a quick text as notice, and Gladio's girlfriend is still there when he arrives.

"Hi," Noctis says politely as he walks in the door. "You must be Phrynia, right?"

"Yes, Your Highness," she says, bowing nervously. "I was-- I was just going."

"You don't have to," Noctis offers, looking at Gladio. "I can come back later. Sorry, didn't know you were busy."

Gladio shrugs. "You wanted to train, right? Let's do it." He gives Phrynia a quick kiss on the cheek and says, "See you later, okay?"

She blushes, bows to Noctis again, and hurries away. "She's pretty," Noctis says as they head out to the yard. "I never asked, but I guess you're a dom, huh?"

Gladio can't quite read Noctis's tone of voice. "Mostly," he says as he grabs a practice weapon. "What makes you ask now?"

Noctis doesn't answer, choosing instead to go on the offensive immediately. They spar for a while, until they're both panting and sweaty. It's not until they've discarded their weapons and are sitting on the ground stretching that Noctis finally asks, "Do you think Iggy is a dom too?"

Gladio looks at him thoughtfully. "Dunno," he says honestly. "He likes doing shit for you, but he can also take charge of a meeting like nobody's business."

Noctis looks away and picks at a blade of grass. "Do you guys talk about stuff like that? Your . . . personal lives?" The way Noctis says _personal_ speaks volumes. It's an implication that he and Ignis have lives that Noctis is not a part of.

Gladio pushes Noctis down and maneuvers him into a hamstring stretch. "Did you think I was keeping my girlfriends away because I didn't want them to know you?" Noctis can't shrug in this position, but his eyes say it all. Gladio grunts as he releases Noct's leg and picks up the other one. "I kept them away because I didn't want you to be jealous."

"Huh?"

Noctis looks honestly confused. Gladio lets his leg down and sits beside him. He gestures to his tattoo and says, "You told us not to wait for you, but that don't mean we gotta rub your face in it."

"O-- Oh." Noctis brushes sweaty bangs out of his face. "But if you're a dom . . ."

"Said I was _mostly_ a dom." Gladio finds his own face heating, and he suddenly can't bring himself to make eye contact. "I'm still yours. Always gonna be yours."

"Yeah but that's not-- Would you even--" Noctis sighs. "It's platonic, isn't it?"

"If you want it to be."

Noctis looks at him for a long time, like he's having some kind of revelation. Gladio makes himself meet that steady gaze, letting Noctis see the desire in his eyes. Finally, Noctis says, "Huh."

*

There's tension from the moment Ignis enters the apartment. It's there in the way Noctis looks at him, a little too intensely, and in the way Noct's gaze lingers on his mouth, sometimes dipping down to his waist. It's in the way Noct's muscles tense when Ignis approaches.

It makes him a little giddy. He goes about cooking as usual, aware of Noctis watching him the whole time. Dinner is a simple steamed fish fillet with lemon butter, baked potatoes, and a side of vegetables that Noctis may or may not eat depending on his mood. Apparently his mood is good because Noctis eats every last bite and compliments Ignis on finding a sauce that makes broccoli edible.

He also commends Ignis for the fish, and the potatoes, and thanks him for making dinner. It's not that Noctis doesn't usually compliment his cooking, but this is a bit beyond the norm, and Ignis finds himself tingling pleasantly at the praise. When he's cleared the table, Noctis says, "Leave the dishes for later," in a way that makes Ignis shiver in anticipation.

He does as ordered, then stands in the entry to the kitchenette, waiting to see what Noctis will do next. "Gladio's had a lot of girlfriends," Noctis says finally. "But I've never seen you with anyone."

"There's been no one to speak of," he says.

"I want to know everything," Noctis says firmly. Then, as if his confidence deserts him, he adds softly, "If you want to tell me, anyway."

Ignis swallows. He's been . . . not _waiting_ for Noctis, exactly, but there's never been room in his heart for anyone else. Room in his bed, perhaps, but . . . "I've never been on a date," he says finally, "but I'm not a virgin."

Noctis raises his eyebrows, then crosses his arms, leaning back against the counter. He says nothing, and Ignis continues, "Sometimes I train with the guards or the glaives. Sometimes people proposition me after." Ignis trembles a little under the weight of Noct's gaze. "Sometimes I say yes."

" _Ignis_ ," Noctis says, like he can't bear the thought of Ignis having casual sex with soldiers but it turns him on anyway. Ignis pushes his glasses up his nose. He can't be reading this wrong, can he? Is it his own wishful thinking that Noctis wants to make their relationship decidedly less platonic?

"I was seventeen the first time," he says, taking a gamble on what Noctis wants to hear, "the same age you are now. I was getting dressed after my shower, and I could tell that someone was watching me. It was one of the glaives, a young man everyone called Twig because he was skinny. I don't recall if I ever learned his given name. He asked if the collar meant I was off limits. I told him no."

Noctis's arms cross more tightly over his chest, but he says nothing. "He pushed me up against the locker and kissed me until I was weak in the knees. We were interrupted by the next group of recruits coming in. He asked me to dinner the following night and I turned him down."

"Why didn't you go out with him?" Noctis asks, voice tight.

"I don't want to belong to anyone but you," Ignis says simply.

Noctis takes a shaky breath. "Tell me more," he says, and it sounds like a command.

"The next time I saw him at training I followed him into the shower. He got his hands slippery with soap and touched me everywhere. It felt amazing. After I came he shoved me on my knees and fucked my mouth." Ignis pauses, waiting for Noct's reaction, but Noctis only bites his lip, eyes gone a little glassy, and nods for him to continue. "The tile was hard on my knees and I didn't know what I was doing. He didn't really care. He pulled my hair and came in my mouth and I wished it was you, but you were too young, you weren't ready, and I wanted to make sure I learned how it all worked so I could be ready when you were."

Noctis takes a step forward and reaches out to touch the skull in the hollow of Ignis's throat. "I'm ready," he says. Ignis sways forward, but Noctis spreads his hand on Ignis's chest and doesn't let him bring their lips together. "Don't stop there -- I want you to tell me the rest."

"What do you want to know? I didn't go any further with that boy, but the next time, when one of the guards propositioned me, I invited him back to my room and let him fuck me. He wanted to tie me up. I made him explain how to do it so I'd remember for you." While he talks, Noctis's fingers trace the shape of his necklace, then slide down to follow the ridge of his collarbone. "There weren't many others. Once I learned what I needed I didn't see the point."

Noct's hand loosely surrounds Ignis's throat, his thumb on the back of Ignis's jaw. "So you are a sub then? And you like men?"

"Yes, Highness," Ignis breathes, watching the curious pleasure on Noct's face.

"Ignis," Noctis says, his hand sliding up to cup Ignis's cheek, "can I kiss you?"

" _Please_ ," Ignis begs. Noctis tugs his head down, fingers sliding into his hair, and then their lips are finally meeting in a moment he's been waiting for his entire life.

*

"I think I'm a sub," Prompto says, sitting down in the grass and aiming his camera at a couple of dogs playing in the middle of the park. It's been a frequent topic of conversation between them over the years, but this time Prompto feels ready to make a call on it. "Pretty sure, actually."

"I kissed Ignis," Noctis replies, his face turning a light pink. Prompto nearly drops his camera, accidentally taking a blurry photo of the lawn as he spins around to face his friend.

"You _what_?! When? How? What did he do?? You gotta give me the details, buddy."

"Last night. It was good," he says with a small smile. "I think he liked it too."

"Wow," Prompto says. "So is he-- are you--"

"He's a sub. And I think I'm a dom. Maybe." Noctis sighs. "We just _kissed_ , Prom, we didn't do anything else."

"Still, that's . . . that's a lot. He's been with you forever, hasn't he?"

"Since I was a kid, yeah."

"And I've only been friends with you for a couple years."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Noctis looks at him curiously, and Prompto kicks himself mentally.

"I mean, I couldn't possibly understand the relationship you guys have, like, you were already kinda married, and now you're gonna be like, for real married." Nice save, he tells himself, trying not to think about what Noctis is going to be doing to Ignis before long.

"Collaring isn't quite marriage," Noctis says, blushing darker. "But um. Yeah, at least, I hope so."

Prompto's quiet for a moment, turning his camera around in his hands. "What about Gladio?" he asks finally.

Noctis shrugs. "I don't think I'm ready for Gladio yet. But maybe soon? He said . . ."

"He said what?"

"He said it only needed to be platonic if I wanted it to, so I think maybe he's interested in . . . you know."

"Wow," Prompto says again.

*

It takes weeks to work up from kissing to touching to Ignis on his knees in front of his prince, wringing helpless noises from him as he swallows him down. The day after, when Ignis arrives for training, Gladio takes one look at him and bluntly asks, "You sleeping with him?"

Ignis is tempted to ask _with whom?_ just to be snarky, but they both know exactly who Gladio is talking about. "Yes," he replies, plucking a polearm from the rack. "Before you get jealous, you should know he wants you too. He's just intimidated."

Gladio chuckles, getting into a ready stance with his sword raised. "And you're the warm-up?"

They clash together, weapons colliding before Ignis backflips out of the way of Gladio's next swing. He counters with a sharp jab, glancing off Gladio's shoulder before he can block. "Rather more than a warm-up, I'd say," he says with a grin.

They spar for the better part of an hour, battering against each other until they're interrupted by the arrival of Noctis himself. Gladio notices him first, the quick flick of his eyes to the side catching Ignis's attention so that he turns to look himself and ends up getting thrown by the flat of Gladio's blade.

Noctis offers him a hand up and Ignis takes it. By the way Gladio's eyes narrow, he must have noticed Noct's fingers lingering possessively just a touch past the point of propriety. "Wanna go a round with me, big guy?" Noctis offers, and Gladio hefts his sword in reply.

Ignis watches the match with interest. He hasn't had the opportunity to watch Noctis training for a while, and the speed of his warps is really quite exceptional. Noctis is fast and agile and powerful, his face a mask of concentration that sometimes breaks into a wide grin when he manages to score a hit. As for Gladio, his raw strength and ability to read his opponent would impress anyone. After a while, Ignis starts watching Gladio's face, and the way he reacts to Noct's grin and his more daring moves.

Noctis takes down Gladio with a warp-strike combination sequence, involving a twist and a flip and a phase that Ignis can't quite follow. It ends with Gladio flat on his back on the floor and Noctis straddling him with his sword to Gladio's neck. "That all you got?" Noctis asks with that same sharp grin. "Maybe I should thank Ignis for tiring you out for me." As Ignis approaches he can see the look on Gladio's face, his pupils blown wide, the darkness echoed in Noct's own eyes. Perhaps he isn't so intimidated after all.

*

Ignis hands Noctis a folder full of information, checking that he has his own notebook and pen tucked in his copy. They're in one of the mid-size meeting rooms along with Drautos and the delegates from Lucis's outlying lands to settle the target for the number of Kingsglaive recruits. Noctis is nervous, Ignis knows, but he's doing an excellent job of not showing it.

"Gentlemen, ladies," Noctis acknowledges as they bow formally to him before taking their seats.

"Where's King Regis?" the Leidan delegate asks.

"I'm afraid my father is unwell," Noctis says, his tone of voice far more polite than that of the Leidan. "I'll be representing the Crown's interests. Shall we begin?"

The conversation is stiff at first, but soon the positions of the participants become clear. The Galahdian delegate is angry at having provided more than her fair share of recruits; the Duscaen and the delegate from Cleigne are concerned that expanding recruiting will hurt their local militias; the Leidan insists on nearly doubling the size of the Kingsglaive. "If we double the number of recruits each year, and spread them throughout Lucis, then we'll be able to defend all of our territories from incursions from the Empire," he says hotly, already worked up from the debate.

"And where do you expect these recruits to come from?" the Galahdian asks. "Not Leide I imagine."

"Those sort of numbers are impossible," Noctis says, the first thing he's said in the whole meeting, and the room goes quiet.

The Leidan sneers openly and Ignis's blood runs cold. "And just what does a sheltered, delicate _teenager_ know about fighting a war?" he asks, his tone of voice entirely unacceptable for a man addressing his prince.

Ignis starts out of his chair. "How _dare_ you speak to--"

" _Ignis_ ," Noctis says in that particularly firm tone of voice, cutting him off instantly. Ignis settles back down in his seat, watching warily to see what will happen next. Noctis turns his attention to the Leidan. "Mister Harper," he says smoothly, "I may be young and untried in battle, but the magic of the kings of Lucis runs in my veins. Every Kingsglaive recruit has the privilege of sharing a small portion of that power. Doubling the size of the glaive is not possible, not if you want my father to remain on the throne. Unless you'd rather have a sheltered, delicate teenager ruling the country?" Noctis raises an eyebrow, and Ignis hides his smile behind his hand.

Harper looks appropriately cowed, as do the rest of the delegates for that matter. "Prince Noctis is correct," Drautos says. "His Majesty's power is stretched thin between the glaive and the wall."

"How many more glaives would we get if we took down the wall?" the Galahdian asks quietly.

"None," Noctis replies, his eyes glinting. "If we take down the wall there won't _be_ a Lucis to defend." Ignis surveys the room, cataloguing the delegates' expressions. Noctis opens his folder and glances at the front sheet. "It looks like we unfortunately lost fifteen Glaives this year. We should recruit enough to replace them, plus one or two alternates." He turns to the Galahdian. "Ms. Belo, I understand your concern about most recruits coming from Galahd. It seems Galahdian soldiers are more likely than others to make it through the selection process. To counter that we should consider recruiting more heavily from other regions to increase the pool of candidates." To the Leidan, "If you believe we need more soldiers, Mr. Harper, I suggest you consider recruiting your own local militia or joining forces with the Duscaens."

The delegates are nodding, as is Drautos, and Ignis feels a surge of pride. The conversation moves on to details, until finally the room clears out. Noctis pushes his chair back from the table and groans, rubbing his face with his hands. Ignis waits, and eventually Noctis drops his hands, revealing a light flush to his cheeks. "Did I do okay?" he asks shyly, and Ignis wants very badly to kiss him.

"You were wonderful," he says instead. Kissing can wait until they're back in Noct's apartment, after all.

*

"I heard you kicked ass this morning," Gladio says to Noctis as he enters the apartment.

"Uh," Noctis says, rubbing the back of his head, "all I did was pretend I was Ignis."

"He put the Leidan delegate in his place rather nicely," Ignis says from the kitchenette where he's putting the finishing touches on dinner, "though the Leidan should never have been so insolent in the first place."

Gladio lets his eyes wander over Noctis as he leans against the counter. "I'd love to have seen it," he says honestly.

Noctis snorts. "Want me to put you in your place, Gladio?" he asks.

He knows that it's a joke, but he still shrugs and says, "Maybe I do." He's been flirting openly with Noctis for months now, ever since finding out that Noctis and Ignis were sleeping together, but usually Noctis brushes it off, or ducks his head and changes the subject. This time, though, Noctis looks at him consideringly.

Ignis emerges from the kitchenette with a platter of steak and roasted vegetables. He glances at Gladio and Noctis, then says playfully, "You know, Highness, the Shield's place is at his king's side. Or at his feet." He serves food onto two plates then pauses, looking at Gladio with raised eyebrows.

Tonight's as good a time as any to take the plunge, Gladio figures, especially when he glances over at Noctis and finds him looking far less uncomfortable than he might have expected. He walks over to one of the chairs and sinks onto his knees next to it. Ignis seats himself on the other side of the table, and Gladio looks down at his hands folded in his lap, heart starting to beat faster as he waits for Noctis to take his place.

The chair scrapes back and Noctis sits down heavily. He turns to Gladio, who even on his knees is nearly as tall as Noctis sitting down, and asks, "Do you want this?"

"Yeah," Gladio replies gruffly. Noctis looks at him intently, then reaches out and pets his hair before he picks up his knife and fork.

After he's taken a few bites and complimented Ignis's cooking, Noctis tears a chunk of his dinner roll and offers it to Gladio. He leans in and opens his mouth, letting Noctis feed him. It's not a thing Gladio has ever done before -- not on this end, anyway. He'd had a girlfriend who liked to be hand fed, but it was mostly done with her sitting in his lap and him popping bits of fruit in her mouth, sometimes dipping them in chocolate so she'd suck on his fingers. This feels more like he's Noctis's dog, begging for scraps at the side of the table. (And in some sense, he _is_ Noctis's dog -- his guard dog.) Still, as Noctis passes him more bread, some roasted carrots, and a few bites of steak, all the while conversing with Ignis as if Gladio isn't even there, he finds himself growing eager for the next bite, so much so that he doesn't even laugh when Ignis points out that Noctis has fed Gladio all of his vegetables.

When Noctis holds out another piece of steak, Gladio takes Noct's fingers into his mouth and licks them clean. He looks up at Noctis through his lashes and is rewarded by Noct's lips parting in surprise. Noctis gives him another bite, not breaking eye contact, and Gladio does it again, swirling his tongue and sucking on the tip of Noct's index finger. Noctis slowly drags his finger down Gladio's lower lip, and Gladio can feel his blood rushing south. He's barely swallowed the food in his mouth before Noctis is gripping him by the back of the head and leaning over to kiss him.

When they part, they're both breathing heavily. Ignis says, "Really, Noctis, at the dinner table?"

Noctis just laughs. "Don't pretend you don't like it."

"I merely thought it might be time to retire to the bedroom, if that's where you'd like this evening to go."

Noctis looks down at Gladio again, thoughtfully. "Yeah," he says, "it is."

Ignis smiles. "Why don't you two go and get started while I clean up? I imagine you'd like some time alone together."

Noctis stands and begins to walk to the bedroom, and Gladio finds himself frozen, unintentionally waiting for orders. He's still kneeling on the floor when Noctis calls back, "Come on, Gladio," without even looking.

When he gets into the bedroom, Noctis is sitting on the edge of the bed. Gladio finds his heart pounding as he approaches. He's had sex with plenty of people, usually as a dom, but somehow Noctis has always been _different_. He doesn't know what to expect and it's a little bit thrilling. "How do you want me?" he asks, voice already rough, as he stands between Noct's legs and looks down at him.

"What is it that _you_ want?" Noctis asks, reaching up to trail his fingers across Gladio's cheek. Gladio turns to press a kiss to Noct's palm.

"To serve my king," he replies, sinking to his knees. He wouldn't have been able to do this with the way Noctis was six months ago, or a year ago, or more. But Noctis has grown into his own skin since then. He's become a man who can command obedience with the right tone of voice, but who would never misuse that authority. Gladio has always known that Noctis would be the king he was sworn to protect, and now that future doesn't seem so far away.

Noctis leans down and kisses him, and Gladio submits to it, opening his mouth and allowing Noctis to take control. It's not particularly soft or gentle; Noctis kisses him like he's been waiting for ages, like feeding him at dinner was enough foreplay to drive him wild. When he pulls back, cheeks flushed and lips glistening, he says, "I want you to fuck me into the mattress."

Ignis chooses that moment to appear in the doorway, observing them with heated eyes. "Shall I join you, or leave you to it?" he asks. Noctis waves him in, then kisses Gladio again, fingers twisting into the hair at the nape of his neck to pull him closer.

"Gladio," Noctis says, "stay here. I want you to watch me with Iggy first. Is that okay?"

"Yes, Highness," he breathes. To be honest, Gladio has spent long hours wondering what Noctis and Ignis have been up to in the bedroom. For Noctis to be this confident, he must have been getting a lot of practice -- the idea of seeing it first hand has his pants getting tight in a hurry.

Ignis joins Noctis on the bed, and Noctis pulls him down and kisses him. They fall to the mattress together, Ignis on top, one of Noct's hands around Ignis's neck. The way they touch has an air of familiarity, and Gladio can't help but feel jealous. He watches them kiss, slowly growing more urgent, until Noctis squeezes Ignis's throat and Ignis draws back, gasping for breath. Noctis rolls his hips up into Ignis's, and Ignis moans in a way Gladio never dreamed.

"Highness," Ignis breathes, and Noctis rolls them over so that he's on top.

"You didn't really want to leave me alone with Gladio, did you?" Noctis asks, leaning down to mouth along Ignis's neck.

"You should have some time together."

"Not what I asked."

Ignis gasps as Noctis laps at the space between his collarbones, then sucks the skull on Ignis's collar into his mouth. "No," he says, turning his head to look at Gladio apologetically. "I don't want to be left out, especially not the first time."

Noctis hums, letting the wet skull fall back to Ignis's chest. "But you've had me to yourself for months. That's hardly fair." He looks up and meets Gladio's eyes, and Gladio shivers. There's power in his gaze that he doesn't often get to see. It's the same look he has when he's fully focused on fighting, or when he's filling in for his father. It's probably the same look he gave the Leidan delegate at their meeting. "Maybe I should have you watch me with Gladio, instead of having him watch us."

Ignis rocks his hips up against Noctis, his hands moving around to the buttons of Noct's shirt. "Let me get you ready for him," he says. "Please."

"What do you say, Gladio?" Noctis asks. "Think you can wait just a little longer?"

"Yes, Highness," Gladio replies, hands clenching on his own thighs. Noctis smiles, the sharp grin that always gets Gladio's blood pumping.

Ignis doesn't wait anymore before he starts undressing Noctis. Gladio watches eagerly as Noct's body is revealed piece by piece. He's all lean muscle and golden skin, lithe and flexible and powerful. When Noctis is naked, he sits back on his heels and looks at the two of them. "Get your clothes off, both of you," he says, then relaxes on the bed, stroking himself idly while Ignis and Gladio strip. Gladio resumes his position kneeling at the foot of the bed, and Noctis watches approvingly.

"Would you like me behind you?" Ignis asks as he retrieves a bottle of lube from the nightstand.

"No, Gladio won't be able to see that way. Come here." Ignis gets back on the bed and Noctis climbs into his lap, rubbing up against him in a long, languorous slide that makes Ignis gasp and makes Gladio's dick throb. He's got a side view of them, and he can see the way their cocks line up as Ignis's hand comes down to Noct's hip. Noctis leans in and kisses Ignis again, and then Ignis is slicking up his fingers and reaching between Noct's cheeks.

As Ignis starts fingering him, Noct's hand comes up to his neck again, this time tugging on the back of the necklace to pull it tight against his throat. Gladio's fingers twitch into his thighs as he tries to keep from touching himself, but between the blissed out look on Ignis's face and the way Noct's hips are shifting back and forth, it's getting harder every minute.

Noctis lets go of the necklace and picks up the lube, pouring some between their bodies so that his cock slides slippery against Ignis. Then he gets both of his hands on Ignis's throat and says, "Want me to choke you? Show Gladio how much you like it?"

"Please, Highness," Ignis whispers, his own hips thrusting faster against Noctis. Noct's hands tighten down, and Gladio can see Ignis's pupils dilate as he loses his breath. When Noctis lets go, Ignis gulps air in, hips jerking helplessly. It's the hottest damn thing Gladio's ever seen. He does it again, and again, until Ignis drops his head down to Noct's shoulder with a low moan.

Noctis leans down to catch Ignis's lips in a sloppy kiss, with too much tongue. "Enough," he says, and Ignis withdraws his hands. "Gladio, get up here." Gladio stands up, ignoring the burn in his knees from kneeling for so long. He clambers onto the bed, and Noctis drags him into a scorching kiss. "I want you to be rough with me like you would be with one of your girlfriends," Noctis says when they pull apart. "Gotta put all those muscles to use, right?"

"My girlfriends were all subs," Gladio says.

"Do you want to fuck me?"

"'Course I do."

"Then fuck me." Noctis looks at him consideringly, his hands tracing along the edges of Gladio's tattoo. "That's an order."

Gladio swallows against the wave of arousal that rolls through him and looks to Ignis for the lube. Ignis's hands are already slippery, and he reaches out, hesitating with his hand inches from Gladio's cock. "Shall I?" Ignis asks, and Noctis nods. Gladio shivers at the touch of Ignis's hand finally providing friction where he's been aching for so long. But Ignis doesn't play with him, only spreads lube along his length until he's well coated, then moves back against the pillows.

"Well?" Noctis says, looking at Gladio with one of his eyebrows raised. "You waiting for an invitation? Because I think I already gave you one."

"I don't want to hurt you," Gladio says, giving voice to his hesitancy.

"You're not going to do anything I didn't tell you to. Do you think I don't know what I want? Do you think I'm too weak, too _delicate_ to take it?" Noctis's voice takes on a tinge of irritation, and Gladio finally lunges forward, knocking him back into the pillows. He lands with his hands around Noct's wrists, pinning them to the bed above his head.

"You're not weak," Gladio growls into Noct's hair.

"No," Noctis says, wrapping his legs around Gladio's waist, "I'm not."

It's an easy move to put both of Noct's hands in one of his own, and then Gladio is reaching down to fit himself against Noctis and press inside, one long, smooth thrust until he bottoms out. Noctis moans, a long, breathy exhalation, and he arches his back in pleasure, eyes falling shut. It's gorgeous, he's gorgeous, and he's so hot and tight Gladio's not sure how he's going to make this last.

Noct's eyes slit open, and Gladio trembles under his gaze. "Move," Noctis says, and Gladio does, pulling back then pushing in hard, leaning all his weight onto Noct's wrists while his other hand explores the body underneath him. He drags his hand along Noct's side, rubs his thumb over a nipple until Noctis is squirming, gives his cock a few rough tugs, all the while fucking him hard enough that Noct's body shifts up the bed with each thrust.

"Is this how you wanted it, Highness?" he asks, leaning down for a messy kiss.

" _Yes_ ," Noctis groans, "yes, yeah, _fuck_ , Gladio, _harder_ , I'm not gonna break, I promise. You have all those muscles so you can take care of me, so fucking _take care of me_."

Gladio lets go of Noct's wrists and instead grabs his hips with both hands. Sitting up on his knees, he lifts Noct's hips off the bed, holding tight enough to bruise as he slams into him. Noctis swings one leg up over Gladio's shoulder, the other still wrapped around his hip, his heel digging into the small of Gladio's back. One of Noct's hands slides down his belly to stroke himself, and the other reaches out for Ignis. Gladio's been so absorbed in Noctis that he's almost forgotten that Ignis is there too, sitting by Noct's head and watching them both hungrily. "Ig . . . nis," Noctis gasps, and Ignis says, "Yes, Highness," like Noctis is about to ask him to make dinner or do his laundry only just a bit more strained.

"Touch yourself," Noctis says, "right here where I can see you."

Ignis grabs his own cock so fast it's clear he's been waiting for the order. His hands are still slippery with lube and it makes a wet sound when he starts moving, almost as obscene as the sound of Gladio's cock pounding into Noct's ass. Ignis moves onto his knees, one hand on the bed so he's bent over Noct's face, and Noct's free hand reaches up to tug at his necklace.

"That's it," Noctis says between heavy breaths. "See, you were gonna-- _ahhh_ \-- you were gonna be jealous, but Gladio fucks me so good you're turned on by it, aren't you. You've been-- fuck, _yeah_ \-- been dying to see it since I told you I wanted it." Ignis whimpers, and Gladio has to slow down because all of this is getting him too close too soon. Knowing that Noctis had confessed this was a fantasy of his to Ignis, knowing that Ignis wanted it too, that maybe they'd talked about how it would go -- it sends heat curling down his spine and straight into his dick. Noctis laughs breathlessly, looks at him, and says, "Cock ring next time." He strokes himself faster, in time with Ignis, and Gladio's not sure whether or not this means he's allowed to come.

"Highness, I'm--"

"I know," Noctis says. "Come on, Gladio, hard and fast to the finish line. If I'm not done you can suck me off after." Gladio groans at the thought and hikes Noct's hips a little higher. "You too," Noctis says to Ignis, "don't hold back, I know you're ready."

Ignis moans as Gladio slams into Noctis hard and fast as ordered, pleasure coiling in his gut at Noct's pleased shout. Ignis's hand is a blur and Gladio feels his climax approaching fast. What tips him over the edge is Ignis crying out as he comes right onto Noct's pretty face, and Gladio leans in as far as he can, rolling his hips through his orgasm in time with the jerking of Ignis's cock and the hot come spraying over Noct's cheeks and mouth.

They come down by degrees, Gladio pulling out and lowering Noct's hips back to the bed, breathing hard while Ignis pants and tries to catch his breath. Noctis lets go of Ignis's necklace, but his other hand remains curled loosely around his still-hard cock. "Clean me up," Noctis says, and Ignis lowers his head, his tongue lapping up a thick drop of come before it can slide down Noct's cheek. Gladio swallows hard -- if he hadn't just come, he'd probably be getting hard again just from that. The way Ignis moves so smoothly into it suggests it's something he's done before, maybe even a lot. Noctis looks at Gladio and says, "You too."

Between the two of them, Gladio and Ignis lick Noct's face clean, slow swipes of their tongues over his cheeks and his chin until they meet in the middle at his lips in a sloppy three-way kiss that's more tongue than anything else. Remembering Noct's earlier words, Gladio starts working his way down Noct's body, open-mouthed kisses trailing down his neck and chest as Ignis does the same on the other side. He sucks a nipple into his mouth, biting down, and Noct's hand comes up to tangle in his hair and urge him down. Tongue and teeth along his ribs, a soft kiss to his hip, a sucking bite on his inner thigh, and then Gladio licks a stripe up Noct's erection before swallowing him down. Noct's hand tightens in his hair as he moans, and when Gladio pulls up Ignis is right there to take a turn.

As they work him over between the two of them, Gladio reaches back between Noct's legs to press two fingers in where he's still slick with lube and Gladio's come. It draws a whine from Noctis, especially when he rubs over Noct's prostate. When Ignis pulls off, Gladio takes Noctis in his mouth again, moving his mouth in time with his hand. This time, Ignis moves back up to kiss Noctis, swallowing the sounds he makes as Gladio pushes him closer and closer to the edge. He can feel Noct's balls drawing up, his cock swelling impossibly thicker, and he redoubles his efforts.

Noctis pulls his mouth from Ignis's, muttering a string of curses that turn into an incoherent shout as he comes into Gladio's mouth, his hand still on Gladio's head holding him down. Gladio swallows reflexively, pressing his fingers against Noct's prostate to wring out every last drop. When he finally pulls away, Noctis is loose and languid under him, smiling between the lazy kisses Ignis is pressing to his lips. Gladio hesitates for a moment, then climbs up the bed to lay heavily at Noct's side. Noctis turns his head and kisses Gladio, so he figures he must have made the right call.

"Feels like I waited a really long time for that," Noctis murmurs against his lips. "You too?" Gladio hums in reply through another slow kiss as Noct's fingers wander over his chest and shoulders, one hand curling around his bicep. Gladio flexes for him and Noctis laughs.

"Was it everything you wanted?" Ignis asks the two of them.

Gladio looks at Noctis and grins. "Yeah," they say at the same time. "Having the two of you is pretty great," Noctis says.

Ignis tilts his head and smiles. " _You_ ," he says to Noctis, "are a lucky man."

Noctis laughs, then looks at Gladio and says, "Next time? Cock ring."

*

"I had a threesome with Ignis and Gladio," Noctis says, watching Prompto for his reaction from the corner of his eye. Prompto jerks in surprise, and Noctis smiles and takes advantage of his distraction to kill his character in the game they're playing.

" _Dude_ ," Prompto says, "how-- what--"

"It was good," Noctis says. He looks at Prompto sideways, a little nervous about how his friend will react to what he's about to say. "I fed Gladio off my plate at dinner, and it kind of-- it kind of just happened after that."

Prompto gapes at him with wide eyes, a flush rising in his cheeks, then finally says, "Wow."

"You don't think that's super weird?"

"N-- No, not at all, I mean, if you liked it then it's all good, right?" Prompto doesn't _look_ like he's grossed out or anything, so Noctis relaxes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he says, picking up his controller and flipping back to the main menu. After another glance at Prompto, he thinks that no, Prompto's not grossed out at all. "Is that the kind of thing you would want to do?"

Prompto blinks at him in surprise. "Uh, _yeah_. I would love for you to-- I mean, for someone to hand feed me." Prompto turns bright red and he avoids Noct's eyes. "Or, you know, tie me up, or maybe um, choke me . . . a little."

"Huh," Noctis says, considering. He can see that Prompto's quivering a little under his scrutiny, and it sends a rush of pleasure through him. As quickly as the moment came, though, it's broken. "Wanna play another round?" Noctis asks, and Prompto agrees enthusiastically.

Things with Ignis and Gladio are good, getting better, and now isn't the time to think about rocking that boat. But maybe, someday . . . Prompto _would_ look good with a collar, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Five hundred million thanks to my cheerleaders and betas, misswonderheart, freosan, and introductory, and special thanks to ienablu for wordsmithing the opening! I couldn't have done it without you.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @marmolita! There might be some deleted scenes from this fic going up there in a little while.


End file.
